The Beach Car
This article is about the episode. Did you mean the train car? "The Beach Car" is the 2nd episode of Season 1 of Infinity Train and the 2nd episode overall. It aired on August 5, 2019. Synopsis Tulip strikes a deal with a cat in an attempt to get home, but is the price worth it? Plot Tulip is seen solving a crossword puzzle in the Crossword Car, with One-One helping. However, his "helping" was more of a hindrance as he scribbled every white square with unrelated sayings, much to Tulip's dismay. She then instructs One-One to stay put and not write anymore, to which One-One complies. Soon after, she crosses into the Tiny Wizards Car, tiptoeing around the weird creatures around her, while trying to keep One-One quiet. However, One-One misinterprets quiet for loudness, thus resulting in the creatures angrily chasing the two towards the next car. Inside the Pinball Car, Tulip rolls inside a hamster ball trying to find the exit, only for One-One's sad persona to bump the ball the other way into the multi-ball hole, claiming that this is where he belongs (which might be a reference to The Engine). As Tulip wonders about what he said, she was interrupted by 3 metal balls heading right towards her, knocking her around. After getting out of the Pinball Car, One-One's personas commend and scold Tulip for her score placement in the machine and that they almost found their "mum" this time. Tulip reminds them that her situation onboard the train isn't a game and she has to work her way towards the engine to find a way out, saying her philosophy is "work first, play later". She does a comparison with the times that she helped her father out by testing out some go-karts before he resells them. Happy-One and Sad-One are unconvinced. Tulip then confesses that there was a bit of playtime involved in the form of hose fights and pizza, but claims that it still fell into "work". Suddenly, her hand started glowing and 1 number was subtracted, making it 114. She starts to panic, fearing the worst, and One-One confirms that once the the number reaches zero, she will die. This makes her snap in desperation and anger, fearing that she will die on the train because there's "no stupid rule book", despite Happy-One's attempts to comfort her, to which Tulip responds with "not having time for this crap", as she picks the 2 pieces up and charges towards the next car. Once inside, she looks around to see that she was in a new world that consisted of a beach, an ocean, and some buildings in the distance. She overhears a voice over the hill. She runs towards it and crouches to avoid detection. She sees a Cat smooth-talking a blob of water named Randall into buying an ordinary pipe, under the guise of a "donut-holer", which she then demonstrates by punching holes into sheets of paper and a hat, trying to trick him into buying it. Randall easily falls for it and begins to imagine the fortunes he would have, with the cat agreeing as to add to the dream, which Randall figures out to be a pyramid scheme, but the cat distracts him with the saying "pyramid team". To seal the deal, the cat claims that the pipe was certified by her "close acquaintance", the Conductor, to which Tulip reacts in surprise and starts charging down to the two beings and begins to talk out of control. The cat manages to calm her down as she hears about Tulip's situation and the unfortunate fate that befalls her should her number reach zero. The cat doesn't believe it and asks where she had heard that, and Tulip pulls One-One from her pack, which immediately intrigues the cat as he was doing a "mum check". The cat then tests out One-One's intelligence, to which Tulip was mad at him for deceiving her to think that she's dying, and throws him into Randall out of frustration. The cat agrees to help her, in exchange for Tulip giving One-One to her and Tulip fixing her Cat Craft. While fixing the craft, Tulip gets pestered with questions by One-One, such as her height, her hair, her name, to which Tulip annoyingly responds by her not knowing anything. The cat overhears her conversation and is confused as to why she was named after a flower, to which again, Tulip responds to not knowing and she didn't name herself. One-One gives a daisy as a present to her, to which she responds annoyingly. She figures out the root of the problem, as the craft is missing a gear, and wonders where to find one, to which Randall suggests he knows. The gang go underwater to a town full of water blobs selling various items, and stop at a gear shop. They barter with the salesperson to give them the gear, in exchange for the daisy on Tulip's head. Tulip frustratingly agrees, much to Sad-One's dismay and depression. Once the gear is in place, Tulip bids farewell to One-One, who thinks they will cross roads again some point in the future, to which Tulip responds they won't, as she'll be gone, and he'll be with the cat. The cat then takes One-One with her on her craft, and takes off to the engine to talk to the Conductor. As she leaves, One-One bids farewell to Tulip depressingly, making her question herself. Back at the Beach Car, Tulip sits by the shore, thinking about what she had done, when Randall stops by and tries to use her as a marketing subject, to which Tulip angrily responds to go away. Randall, undeterred, makes a clone of himself and pitches his marketing strategy to him. He starts talking to his other self about teamwork and the importance of a team, to be there for each other. Tulip says that it's more than that. Randall, however, responds to one of his clones saying that even though he's not good at some stuff, he's got guts and shows he cares about their "team". Tulip then exclaims that she didn't "not care" about One-One's fate with the cat and genuinely thought she was going to help him, when she realized that she did all of her previous actions through desperation and fear, not knowing that she gave away one of her own "teammates". Realizing what she had to do, she bargains with Randall to take her to the cat, and she'll take the pipe, to which he responds gleefully. They go back to the gear shop to exchange a pack of gum for the daisy. They give chase to the cat, Tulip trying to cut off the deal, but the cat refuses, and tries to flee, but Randall and his clones seep into the craft, damaging it and sending it and the cat crashing into the wall. Tulip recovers One-One, but the cat warns her about eternal entrapment inside the train and worse, before being interrupted by mini-Randalls pestering her for a sale. Tulip apologizes to One-One, saying that she was reckless and considers One-One to be a teammate and a friend. One-One forgives her, and says he knew that she just needed some sense to get back to her own self. Voice Cast *Ashley Johnson as Tulip Olsen *Jeremy Crutchley as Glad-One *Owen Dennis as Sad-One / Gnome-Wizards *Kate Mulgrew as The Cat *Rhys Darby as Randall Features Characters *Tulip *One-One *Cat (debut) *Randall (debut) *Water People (debut) *Gnome-Wizards (debut) Locations *Wasteland *Infinity Train **Crossword Car **Tiny Wizards Car **Pinball Car **Beach Car Trivia * It is revealed that Tulip got her name after she was supposedly stillborn, only to "bounce back like a perennial flower." Videos Gallery References es:The Beach Car ru:Пляжный вагон (эпизод) Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes